The present application is directed to a pressure compensated flow control valve which is fully adjustable and which is provided with reverse flow check. It is designed to provide adjustable flow rate to hydraulic systems or to actuators and to maintain the flow rate as adjusted constant within a small range regardless of variations of the system pressure or the actuator load. The valve also provides free flow in the opposite direction and is one which may be readily installed in a fluid flow system without the necessity of disassembling components of the valve.
Prior art valves of this type have designs which require parts with extremely tight tolerances with respect to size and shape of the various parts. In many prior art valves, the tolerances are so tight as to require special machine tools for their manufacture. This results in very high costs for these types of valves.
The valve of the present invention is one which is designed to utilize a minimum number of parts and has a design which does not require that the parts be manufactured to the extremely tight tolerances required in the prior art.